Heroes Colosseo XV
Heroes Colosseo XV is a battle based event, and the fifteenth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from September 3, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to September 5, 2014 11:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles are scheduled from August 5, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes * The "Disband" feature has been added on 8th September. Players can now disband all Cards locked in Colosseo Decks at once. * Due to some issue more than 30 players been placed into Class SS. The range for Class SS been set for 60 players as an exception for this event only. Colosseo Skill Cards * Dacthart, Seer of Law boosts ATK/DEF/REVENGE PT, just by having it in Card List. iOS final ranking rewards Class SS Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards * Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. * Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF combo rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Spellbinder St. Kirstroa x 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Gold Medal x 2 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Gold Medal x 2 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Phantasmic Emperor x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Evil Imperial Princess Eliza x 1 *70 wins - Phantasmic Emperor x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Spellbinder St. Kirstroa x 1 *300 wins - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 5 *3rd Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 3 *10th Battle - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *15th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 1 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 2 *40th Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 2 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 3 *70th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 2 *90th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *100th Battle - PWR14&UP UR Ticket x 1 *150th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *250th Battle - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *500th Battle - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 *750th Battle - Genius Young Dragon x 1 *1000th Battle - PWR16&UP UR Ticket x 1 *1500th Battle - PWR 16&UP UR Ticket x 1 *2000th Battle - PWR 17&UP UR Ticket x 1 *2500th Battle - Alvar, Divine Werewolf x 1 Successful defense rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge Ccount rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Phantasmic Emperor x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *100 Successful Revenges - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Category:Heroes Colosseo